


Don't Try to Save Me

by remanth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, Poetry, Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has to fall to save those he cares for most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Try to Save Me

Tried so very hard.  
My best, in fact,  
To save everyone,  
Especially you.

Standing here silent,  
Looking below  
Where my death awaits.  
Don’t try to save me.

I see you coming  
Alert, afraid.  
I have to save you  
Even if it hurts.

So many words lost,  
Wish I had said.  
You are everything  
My light conductor.

I’m sorry, you know,  
For fooling you.  
It’s time for the words  
My last: “Goodbye, John.”


End file.
